cpfandomfandomcom-20200216-history
Club Penguin and Webkinz: Friendship of Charms (Chapter 10)
Chapter 10 is the tenth chapter of Club Penguin and Webkinz: Friendship of Charms written by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "Zumwhere". Plot (In the skies of Adventure Park, Herbert, Queen Vexa and Klutzy arrives) *Herbert: Man, i hate climbing! *Queen Vexa: Hey fat bear, maybe you could train more to become stronger on climbing things. *Herbert: Oh shut up, i wish we could kill the penguins by now. *Klutzy: *walk on the clouds* *Herbert: Klutzy, just wait up. *Queen Vexa: You are not working things right. I don't know what is wrong with you. *Herbert: Be quiet! I can do whatever i want. Silly sorceress. *Queen Vexa: I silly you here. *zap Herbert* *Herbert: Ouch. *Queen Vexa: That what you get for catching up with the yetis. *Herbert: This isn't my fault. It was your idea and responsible to stop after the penguins. *Queen Vexa: You shouldn't catch after the little one first. *Herbert: Why you little- *Lunk: Whoa whoa whoa. What's the hold up? *Herbert: Who is that guy? *Lunk: Hello, i'm Lunk and welcome to Adventure Park. You are up in the sky and for a amazing tour of the skies, don't be scared of those high heights. *Queen Vexa: We're not afraid of anything. *Herbert: We can do what we want. *Lunk: Falling from high mountain peaks, plummeting into prehistoric glaciers. *Herbert: Enough with that. We know what that is, even with the end of the dinosaur era a million of years ago. *Rafi: Oh hi, are you looking for a place to explore? *Weather Monkey: Are you suppose to complain in here while you're at it? *Herbert: Uh.......no. *Klutzy: *upset* *Queen Vexa: Great. Now we're lost. *Herbert: Is there a way to find those pesky penguins. *Rafi: Penguins? *Lunk: I've seen the penguins before. They were with the Kinz Crew. *Herbert: Perfect. Now i know where to hunt the penguins down. *Lunk: You want to find penguins? *Rafi: That's insane. We're going to take you to the place where you can fly all the way where they're going. *Herbert: Fine. Have it your way and whatever. *Queen Vexa: Come on fur bear, we got a lot to do. *Herbert: I want to chew up that blue penguin first. He's mine. (Back at Magical Forest in the trail) *Bambadee: So, where can we find Zumwhere? *Alex: There is a gate to Zumwhere. I know how. *Bambadee: You know? *Alex: Yes. It's a pretty long adventure we got here. I know how to get to the gate. Follow me. *Bambadee: Alrighty then. *Sparky: Let's take the shortcut. *Roofhowse: Good point Sparky. *Jangrah: So where is this gate area? *Nibbles: We've been to this forest like many times. We know where the gate is. *Jangrah: Okay, if you say so. *Sparky: There it is! We found it. *Alex: Jeez, Sparky, just use your inside voice. *Sparky: But we are not inside. We are outside and we have our outside voices on. *Alex: Don't you mean, the forest is covering all the outside and sun we get? *Cowabelle: Guys, your voices doesn't matter. We are already here. *Blizzard: The gate is right here and its golden. But it haven't been open yet. Maybe we can come back tomorrow. *Sydmull: No. It's a gateway and look at this. *open the gate* *Blizzard: Whoa. *Roofhowse: How did you do that? *Sydmull: It's really working. It's really working. Woo hoo! *Alex: What a genius. *Bambadee: Smart cookie, just like me. *Alex: Let's go everyone. The cloud path is high and it leads to the world. *Nibbles: Zumwhere you mean? *Alex: Yes. It's a beautiful world out there. Up in the skies and close to the whole universe. *Sparky: The planets are to the universe, right? *Alex: That doesn't matter. Let's go. *Bambadee: Here we go to Zumwhere. (The gang enter the cloud path way to Zumwhere. On the high way to Zumwhere, the gang are still walking to the clouds.) *Bambadee: How long is Zumwhere? *Alex: Almost a mile away. *Roofhowse: I can see too many clouds ahead of us. They're puffs. *Sydmull: Too much puffs of clouds. I see a lot of fog. *Nibbles: It's alway foggy in the sky. *Stoogles: I can't see a thing. My glasses are cold. *Roofhowse: But where is the world? I don't see the world. *Alex: It's right here. *Jangrah: Whoa. *Lorna: It look like heaven to me. *Bambadee: Pretty much like heaven. *Sydmull: We just made it in time. Come on everyone. *Molly: It's right here. The gate is there too. *Cowabelle: Now it's locked. Just like from the ground we were in. *Sparky: That shucks. *Sydmull: No. It opens. *try opening the gate* I knew it would be locked. *Jangrah: Darn it. Sydmull, i thought you were smart on gates. *Sydmull: I'm sorry. I tried. *Bambadee: It's okay. No one is perfect after all. We can go back anytime. *Alex: Wait, let's take the other way to the world. *Stoogles: We can't. I knew there would be invisible walls to block all the people from coming. *Alex: Aw man. Well, i guess we're not going then. *Zoom: Wait! Don't go. We'll open the gate for you. *open the gate* *Bambadee: Whoa. Is that a real zum? *Molly: Yes. It's a real zume. *Zoom: Come on in, you're in the right place. *Sparky: Wow. (The gang finally arrives at Zumwhere) *Zoom: Welcome to Zumwhere! A world where we zums live in harmony. I'm Zoom and i'm a fastest zum around. *Alex: This town look great. *Bambadee: The buildings look like towers like straws. *Zoom: Well, kind of. We have many types of Zums around here. They are six different kinds and they're Bratty Zums, Giggly Zums, Lazy Zums Peeking Zums, Tricky Zums and Zippy Zums. *Roofhowse: I never seen so many types of them before. *Zoom: They're all magical. *Bambadee: Oh by the way, have you heard of the Crown of Wonder? *Zoom: Oh, the Crown of Wonder? Yes i have. Show it to me. *Bambadee: Okie dokie. *show the Crown of Wonder to Zoom* *Zoom: Wow, i never seen a crown like this before. I like it. *Alex: All the gems are together. *Nibbles: So, do you think that you could power up this crown up with your powers? *Zoom: Yes. But let me introduce you to the whole world. Follow me. (In the town of Zumwhere) *Zoom: Here we are at the town. *Bambadee: Wow. *Alex: Interesting. *Zoom: We have a lot of cool places to go too. You will have a good time there. We have shopping malls, food places, stores and so much more. We also have our statue of the first Zum of Zumwhere. A long ago before the present. *Sparky: I didn't know that. *Nibbles: Goosebumps. *Zoom: Woo hoo, i am getting the heck of it. *Zee: Whoa, i never see that before. *Zoom: Zee, what are you doing? *Zee: Oh, i'm just chilling out. I'm chilling out bro. *Zoom: I'm getting the hang of it. Can you just go and fly somewhere else. *Zee: Fine. Whatever. Just cut to the chase and i'm going away on my own. *Zoom: Thanks a lot. *Jangrah: I didn't know you guys have food. *Zoom: We sure do. But only for Zums. *Kinz Crew: Awww. *Blizzard: But i am really hungry. *Zoom: Are you kidding me? I thought all the Webkinz in the world only eat their favorite food. A zebra dog would be given by a lion. *Alex: Hey. *Zoom: You're not a lion. You're a tiger. *Alex: I know that i'm a tiger. Why some people are saying that i'm a lion. *Bambadee: You're not a lion. *Alex: Thank you. *Roofhowse: Nailed it. *Zoom: Come on guys, to the park. *Roberta: What park? *Zoom: Right here! You're in the right place. *Jangrah: So this is a park. *Lorna: Wonderful. *Bambadee: I love this place. *Roofhowse: Me too. *Sydmull: Why is everyone looking at the rainbow for? *Zoom: It's the time when good luck comes to peace! The rainbow is giving us good luck! *Alex: So the rainbow give good luck to the world? *Zoom: Most of. Rainbows usually come from rains. But we have a rainbow close to us and we're lucky. *Alex: Easy piece of cake. *Sparky: Ho ho ho. *Bambadee: Oh, by the way, there is a yellow unicorn puffle named Glitterpants. I can bring him over to shine all the rainbows around. *Zoom: Glitterpants? *Alex: Who is that? *Bambadee: I just told you, he's a magical being from Club Penguin Island. I know i can bring him over to see you all. *Zee: Whoa. *Sparky: You're bringing a puffle in? *Roofhowse: How come? *Bambadee: I can use my EPF Phone to teleport back to the island and bring him over to head back here. *Jangrah: Are you bringing them a challenge? *Bambadee: No. I'll be back. *teleport with his EPF Phone* *Nibbles: Oh boy. *Salley: I knew he was going to do it. (Back on Club Penguin Island at the Puffle Wild, Bambadee arrives from teleporting) *Bambadee: Ah, hello there puffles, how you all doing? *Puffles: *cuddle on Bambadee* *Bambadee: Ah, get off of me. I just need to find that Gitterpants guy. *walk* (We are now in the Wilds, a place with a giant sand-colored statue of a penguin holding a puffle, being located at the heart of the wild. There are rivers that flow across the land from various waterfalls. One of the waterfalls being completely frozen and sporting a roller coaster-shaped ice formation above it, and another supporting lush jungles on top of it. Bambadee was walking all the way to Gitterpants' house with the puffles around him.) *Bambadee: Okay puffles, you can get off of me now. Puffles? Puffles! Here. *throw a O'Berry as te puffles ran off to get the O'Berry* That should do the trick. *knock on Gitterpants' door* Hello? Is anyone here? *Gitterpants: *open the door* Oh, hola. *Bambadee: Ah! It talks! *Gitterpants: Ah! You came. *Bambadee: I didn't know puffles can talk. I thought you were a myth. *Gitterpants: Well, well, well. What do we have here? *Bambadee: Oh, i'm Bambadee. *Gitterpants: Gitterpants is the name. *Bambadee: We were just talking about you from another dimension. *Gitterpants: Another dimension. Antarctica you say? *Bambadee: Not the singing penguins world, the animal world. *Gitterpants: What animal world? *Bambadee: Webkinz World. *Gitterpants: Ha! I knew it. What would a spider web do to a single kinz? *Bambadee: Webkinz World is the name of the world you twig! *Gitterpants: Poof, i'm not a narwhal. *Bambadee: Puffle Handler used to talk about you all the way when the wild puffles are being found. May i come inside? *Gitterpants: Yes. Come in, come in, don't be shy to enter. *Bambadee: *fit in the house* Your place is too small for me. Not even a single penguin could fit. *Gitterpants: Who is the king of fitting into the puffle homes now? *Bambadee: Me? *Gitterpants: Correct. You are one handsome guy on the block. *Bambadee: Man, my butt is kinda hurting on the wall. Could you fit a muscial number for me? *Gitterpants: Yes. I am a rare puffle and i do magic. *Bambadee: How come? *Gitterpants: There was legends when the wild puffles were being discovered. Almost all the penguins from this island were trying to discover all the rare puffles. But there were predators out there like the skuas and leopard seals. *Bambadee: But the island became public in 2005. *Gitterpants: I know, to the whole world. *Bambadee: Oh, i didn't know that. *Gitterpants: Myths say, my tears heal wounds I'll save you from a fall That I can't be caught, And no, I'm not a narwhal! So it is finally time for my closeup Um, did you know I can freeze time? A unicorn is better than a unibrow, Yeah, I'm pretty sublime! And here's my debut, debut (debut, debut!) I will amaze you, amaze you (amaze you, amaze you!) I'm a powerhouse of match three love It's awesome to be rare (awesome to be rare) And here's my debut! Look how grand I'm adorned I'm a wild puffle unicorn; let's talk about my horn It's stronger than steel More gorgeous than gems! Who's the rarest of them all? I'm sure we'll be good friends! So here I am on a platform Take a picture if you dare! I'm all about frou-frou! Let's talk about my hair Made of pure rainbow sheen! I can't help it, don't be jealous! It's the unicorn geneee! (and here's his debut, debut) I'm amazing! (and he'll amaze you, amaze you) I'm gorgeous! I'm so mythical, please don't stare It's awesome to be rare (awesome to be rare) (his debut, debut) You tell 'em, guys! (and he'll amaze you, amaze you) Neigh! I'm a powerhouse of match three love; It's awesome to be raaaareeee! (awesome to be rare) Ah! It's awesome to be rare. Neigh! *Bambadee: Wow, i never knew a yellow unicorn puffle could sing! *Gitterpants: Yes, you name it. *Bambadee: Boy, you are magical. Like seriously, you got all the rabbit puffles with you. How cool of you. *Gitterpants: Glad you asked buddy. I am surely glad to help you on your adventure. *Bambadee: My friends are back at Webkinz World. They're at Zumwhere now. I think you could come. We have some zums to show you. *Gitterpants: The sums? *Bambadee: Zums! *Gitterpants: Oh, you wanna replace the Z to the S. *Bambadee: I know. Come with us, our friends are waiting to see you. *Gitterpants: Are you kidding me? I know they're going to take pictures of me and send them to the internet. *Bambadee: I bet they won't, even without those light flashes. Come and stick with us. *Gitterpants: Fine. Whatever. Thanks again my friends and have a wonderful day. *Bambadee: Okay yellow unicorn puffle, we gotta go. We don't have anything but all day long. *Gitterpants: Whatever. *Bambadee: Are you ready to roll? *Gitterpants: Okie dokie, i'm ready! *Bambadee: Then let's go. *Gitterpants: Here we go. *Bambadee: Alright, to Zumwhere. *teleport to Zumwhere with Gitterpants* MORE TO COME Next: TBA Previous: Club Penguin and Webkinz: Friendship of Charms (Chapter 9) Category:MarioFan65's Fanon Stuff Category:Fanfictions Category:Crossovers